The Boy in the Fox Poncho
by Jezmaiya
Summary: For as long as he could recall, he was just a boy who lived with his mother in the outskirts Nami no Kuni. He never stood out that much, he was not a ninja or a fisherman, he was just 'Little fish cake', his momma's son. But Kakashi would beg to differ, because to him, Little fish cake looks just like Konoha's missing Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. A boy kidnapped eleven years ago.


**I've just recently been thinking about Naruto fanfiction ideas lately... To my KnB fanfic followers, I have not abandoned my stories... I just need more time, I'll be going aboard again soon for my studies so I'm currently busy with preparation for it. So here is another new Naruto fanfic...**

 **Summary:** For as long as he could recall, he was just a boy who lived with his mother in the outskirts Nami no Kuni. He never stood out that much, he was not a ninja or a fisherman, he was just 'Little fish cake', his momma's son. But Kakashi would beg to differ, because to him, Little fish cake looks just like Konoha's missing Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. A boy kidnapped eleven years ago.

 **The Boy in the Fox Poncho**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my extensive Naruto merchandise.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

파도의 나라로

"Does anyone live out here, Tazuna?" It had simply been an innocent question that Sakura Haruno asked. One that was meant to lighten the mood around them and help get their minds off the series of recent events that had just occurred, such as their encounter with famed missing-nin and the 'Demon of the Mist', Zabuza Momochi. After all, they were lucky to still be alive at this point. Not many shinobi had lived to say that they had survived an encounter with a jounin ranked missing-nin, and especially not a former member of the famed 'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist'.

Tazuna thought for a moment before answering. They were still on the outskirts of Nami no Kuni, evidently a bit far from every form of civilisation that lived on these lands, but he could understand why the young genin asked the question, and he did in fact have an answer to it. "Well, little fish cake and his momma does, but that's about it. It's pretty far out from everything in the Nami no Kuni but I think that's what his momma wants." Answered the aged bridge builder.

"Little fish cake?" Kiba Inuzuka exclaimed in disbelief, fits of laughter threatening to burst out as a wide feral grin decorated his lips. His body shook manically, causing him to almost drop his grasp on his limp teacher, but a single glare from his other teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, shut him up.

"A little boy about your age, he's a real quiet one. Extremely polite when he comes over to the main streets where most shops are, but he never really stays long. Only gets what his momma wants him to buy and leaves. He dresses pretty formally but other than that, he doesn't stick out that much and prefers to keep to himself." Explained Tazuna. He had seen the little boy a few times, especially when he was younger and throttling around in his bright orange wellington boots and matching raincoat. It brought a smile to his lips. "We rarely ever see his momma though, well, not as commonly as we used too." He admitted. "She was pretty hard to miss, a real looker to boot, but I guess all her shopping got passed onto to the little fish cake once he came bubbling around. Funny thing though, kid looks nothing like her and nobody ever saw her pregnant… we can only assume that he's adopted or something."

"Is his name actually 'Little fish cake'?" Asked Sakura, voicing out the question that all the genin (mostly her and Kiba) seemed to really want to know.

"Who knows? That's what she's always called him, so that what we call him. Honestly, we don't really like to pry into his momma's business. People have gone missing in the past from trying, it isn't pretty. Besides, they don't bother us, we don't bother them. End of story." Stated Tazuna dismissively, he may be stubborn, but even he knew what was good for him and his family.

"And you don't find it suspicious that people go missing?" A tired voice questioned as all eyes turned to the lone jounin in the group, exhausted but still alive. Kakashi Hatake had woken up a while back, most likely when Kiba was close to dropping the man on Sasuke, but he was not up to his full capacity yet as he had one arm draped around Sasuke and Kiba's shoulders. He sent them both grateful looks, he knew he wasn't exactly the lightest person.

Tazuna glanced back at the man. "Well frankly, they had it coming." He told him. "Most of the people that do go looking in their business often do it with _malicious intentions_ , if you know what I mean..." His eyes turned back to meet with Kakashi's.

Kakashi shared a look of understanding, "Oh I do." He knew the underlying implications of that statement.

His genin squad stared between the two adults. Curiosity getting the best of her, Sakura decided to ask, "What do you mean 'malicious intentions'?"

Tazuna didn't feel like answering, the man jabbed his thumb over shoulder to Kakashi to answer her question. After all, she was his student. He should be the once teaching her these things. "Well, Sakura… Single young women are often easy prey to bandits, especially really beautiful ones that live alone far away from busy eyes." Kakashi said carefully, letting his words sink in. "Naturally, they would become victims of kidnapping, assault, rape or even murder if they aren't capable of defending themselves but I'm assuming that the lady at hand is perfectly capable to taking care of herself." The latter end of his sentence was aimed back at Tazuna, who walked in front of the group, leading them towards his home.

"Always have, and probably always will." The man replied back, before briefly pausing. He brought a hand to his chin, recalling something. "Although, there was an incident a few years back... Involving a Konoha ninja..."

That caught everyone's full attention.

"Oh?"

Tazuna nodded, rubbing his chin. 'Ah that's right.' "Some guy, a Konoha ninja hired before Gato came, was trying to rally a mob to attack little fish cake after spotting him walking around during one of his errands. Apparently, the man lost it in public and went ballistic, he started calling him dreadful names like: 'demon'; 'damned fox', even 'Kyuubi'. It was quite a scene, he even tried to attack him in broad daylight but his customer threatened to fire him from the job if he did." Explained Tazuna. "But to be fair, I'm not surprised nobody wanted to rally behind him or even help him. Most people thought he was crazy, gone off the bat after years of service. Honestly, just because the kid walks around wearing an orange poncho with fox ears and tail, you instantly associate him with the 'Kyuubi', or any sort of fox demon. It was really just ridiculous."

"So, what happened next when nobody wanted to help him?" Inquired Sakura, curious to know the rest of the story.

Sasuke didn't miss the brief expression that crossed Kakashi's face during Tazuna's explanation, the young genin stored it in his mind for later.

The older man shrugged, even he didn't have an answer to that. "Don't know, never saw the guy again after that. Rumour has it, the fool tried following little fish cake home, and like all the others before him, he probably went missing as well." Tazuna tossed a look back at Kakashi, "Any of your men gone missing?"

The masked man sent back an eye-smile, "It's difficult to say in our line of work."

"True true."

작은 물고기 케이크

Bright orange wellington boots stood by rows of gardened strawberry patches. He bent down in front of the strawberry patches, picking up the newly grown fruits that had sprouted with his gloved hands, analysing it as he twirled it around. 'Almost ripe enough.' He assessed, bright blue eyes twinkling as he put them back in place. He grabbed the watering can by his side and began to water over the greenery. "You know that I know you're there, right?" He suddenly called out. "There's no point hiding." He didn't bother to look back.

A tall masked man with silver defying hair emerged from the shadows. "... Hello little fish cake," greeted Kakashi, his hand up as he eye-smiled at the young boy before him. "Or would you prefer your actual name, 'Naruto Uzumaki'?" He watched the boy carefully, looking for any forms of recognition, or any sort of reaction at all to the name. It was difficult considering the boy had his back turned to him, but with years of experience and intensive training under ANBU, he should have still picked up something, anything. But… 'Nothing.' One lone eye narrowed, 'He either has a very good control over his body language, or he genuinely doesn't remember, which is very likely considering he was only a mere infant when he went missing.'

Little fish cake, aka 'Naruto Uzumaki' stood up from his position, brushing down on the poncho he wore before shrugging. "It really doesn't make a difference since it means the same thing, but for the news flash, it's 'Naruto Kurorai' now, I was adopted." Answered Naruto, turning to finally face Kakashi.

'… Just like sensei.' Kakashi couldn't help but think as he looked over the boy from the healthy glow of his tanned skin, the bright shine of the blonde hair on the top of his head to the slight chub on his whiskered cheeks… a stark contrast to the infant constantly crying in the orphanage that he remembered. It was clear to him that Naruto had grown up nicely, and well fed. Focusing his attention back to the conversation at hand, "Konoha records would beg to differ about that," Kakashi replied, "last time we checked, you were supposedly 'kidnapped' and 'missing'."

Naruto titled his head aside and shook it, "Well then, I guess you should go back home and change that to 'adopted' then." He told him.

The shinobi eye-smiled, "I reckon that you have no intention of returning home with me then?"

"Why would I? I'm already home," said Naruto, a small frown on his lips. "I'm happy where I am, Mister Ninja." The sounds of a crows cawing above him caught his attention as he noticed the orange rays of sunlight getting dimmer as sunset neared its peak. "I better get going, momma doesn't like it when I come back home too late." The young boy stated as he turned to walk home. "You coming?" Naruto looked back, noticing how the man didn't seem to move.

"Are you inviting me to come over to your home?" Asked Kakashi, his smile still in place.

"Well it's obvious that you're not going to leave me unless I agree to go back to Konoha with you..." Stated Naruto, he wasn't stupid.

"Well, not exactly, little fish cake." Teased Kakashi. "I have no orders, as of yet."

Naruto nodded in understanding, 'He hasn't informed them.' "So, don't come then. Momma hates it when unannounced visitors intrude." With that, he started making his way back home, never once looking back at the man.

"Oh, I've been informed." Called out Kakashi's voice. "Good bye, little fish cake."

말로 표현하기

Once he was sure that Naruto was out of sight, and hearing range, he weaved his hands through the necessary hand signs before summoning a small pug before him. "Pakkun, I need you to get this letter to the Hokage as soon as possible, it's a matter of urgency." Order Kakashi, his hands reached for a small scroll in his pocket, the contents that he had written last night to be sent immediately if his hunch on the identity of 'little fish cake' had proven to be correct.

Pakkun snatched the scroll into his mouth and nodded, "Understood, Kakashi." He managed to mutter out before running as quickly as his little legs could take him.

Kakashi watched him go before glancing back at the way Naruto had went, Tazuna's warning still clear in his mind. 'Perhaps its time I go back to check on my cute little genins.' He thought, putting a hand back into his pocket as he walked his way back to the clearing where he had previously abandoned with a shadow clone to train their charka control with tree walking exercises. A small smile still found its way onto his lips, 'It's good to know that you're alive and well, Naruto.'

그의 어머니

"How are the strawberries coming along?" His momma's soft voice asked him, pulling him from his thoughts.

Naruto beamed proudly, smiling back at the woman who raised him. "Most of them have started to ripen but there's still a few that could use a bit more time." He told her with a grin as he watched a gentle smile find itself onto the woman's features, he felt warm on the inside and proud of himself. Suddenly, he couldn't help but remember that man's words and the grin was gone.

 _"last time we checked, you were supposedly_ _ **'kidnapped'**_ _and_ _ **'missing'**_ _."_

"I met a man today..." Began Naruto, a small frown on his face. He wanted to ask her, 'I was 'adopted' right?' He shook his head and scolded himself. 'Of course, I was adopted, why else would we be able to live peacefully here in Nami no Kuni if I was kidnapped. That ninja was just lying, wouldn't be surprised though since its part of their job description.' He grumbled to himself, not realising that his mother was asking him a question until he felt her hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear your last question." He admitted sheepishly to her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Did he enter the boundary?" There was a seriousness to her voice, but her face remained unchanged – calm.

Naruto shook his head, "No, he didn't follow me back." 'If he did, I would have been able to sense him like all the others…'

"Good." Replied his momma, her famed soft smile returned to her lips. "That's good, we wouldn't want him to go _missing_ , now would we?" There was an edge to her voice, but he never questioned it. She was always cautious when it comes to unknown people coming across her territory. Trespassing, that was what she had called it when he had asked, and by right, because this was her land and her home, she could do whatever she wanted to them since they entered illegally.

"No. It would be unfortunate if Konoha lost another ninja." Naruto said. He recognised the headband, a few years ago a man with an identical one had come chasing after him. He didn't last very long after crossing the boundary… after all, a lot of _things_ liked to come out at night.

"Exactly. But I'm not exactly willing to lose you my little fish cake," With the last dish dried and put back in place, his momma turned to him as she passed him a small kitchen towel to dry his own hands. She bent on her knees to look at him, "you're far too precious to me to lose, and besides, you wouldn't want to leave momma's side, would you?" She cupped his chubby cheeks, rubbing them affectionately like she always does.

He shook his blonde head, "No, momma. I don't ever want to leave your side." If he had to be honest, he wouldn't know if he could handle the heartache of being separated from her. She embraced him in a loving hug. All his life, his momma had always been the centre of his world. She fed him, clothed him, gave him and home and taught him everything. He didn't even want to imagine a world without her.

She smiled, tapping his nose lightly. "Exactly what I like to hear." A glint glimmered in her eyes.

직면

Giggling softly to herself as she pulled the boy's blanket fully to tuck him in comfortably, the woman smiled before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. A shard of light briefly passed between the two as she opened her jade green eyes to stare down at Naruto's sleeping face. Her hands ran across the boy's stomach, her eyes narrowing as she turned to look out his bedroom window. Glancing back at the clock, she could tell that it was close to midnight. 'The nightcrawlers should all be running loose now.' She stood up, and exited the boy's room, but not before one final glance at his peaceful sleeping face. When the door shut, the expression of maternal kindness and love faded, 'I suppose it's time I meet our little guest.' She grabbed the black hat by the door.

'This place is…' Words could not describe how on end Kakashi felt at the moment, his single sharingan eye glowed as it flickered and twitched noting ever single movement of life that came to life in the scenery before him. Large vines the size of anaconda snakes seemed to slither all across the scene, massive Venus fly trap plants hissed out at large 'animals' that crawled around, their red eyes glinting back at him every few seconds as they growled. 'It's like this whole forest is alive…and deadly hungry for blood.' He could understand why people went missing now. His eyes narrowed, glancing down at what appeared to be a chain of seals forming a sort of boundary line by his feet, 'A border? No, a barrier…' He was cut off from his thoughts at a voice.

"You were smart to not cross over, your death would have been imminent if you had, _ninja_."

'When did she? Where di- 'He paused as he watched the woman make her way through the greenery, an empty path seemingly opening up for her as the vines and creatures moved to let her through. Her presence seemed to overwhelm them, but taking in her actual appear, he would have to secretly agree with Tazuna, she was an unparallel beauty. "Well, considering all the stories about you in Nami no Kuni and the men that go missing in this part of the forest, it was better to be safe than sorry." Kakashi said, his eyes scanning over her. He couldn't place why, but every instinct inside of him was screaming on high alert, this woman – she was dangerous, he didn't know why but there was a darkness to her.

She let out a laugh, chuckling as she brought a hand to her lips. Her wide brimmed black hat shadowed half of her face, but her green eyes seemed to glow beneath the shadows as pinks tinted her cheeks, and her soft lips curled up into an amused smile. Long coral hair fell back in waves behind her, forming a long braid as her long sleeved black dressed draped against her milky white body. "A wise choice indeed, however, you're not here to simply chat with me about all those wayward stories, now are you?" Her eyes narrowed, her lips formed a smirk, suddenly she didn't look so sweet and innocent anymore.

He didn't know when he did, but Kakashi was well aware that he had taken a step back. His nose twitched, he couldn't place that scent on her but he knew deep down somewhere, he had smelt it before. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her seriously. "No, that boy." Kakashi began.

"My _son_."

"Your 'son', is a supposedly missing citizen of Konohagakure, believed to have been kidnapped by an unknown person eleven years ago from the local orphanage."

That got a reaction from her. "'Kidnapped'?" The woman exclaimed in disbelief but she seemed to be more amused by the situation. "I adopted my little fish cake from the orphanage." She told him. "I assure you, I filled out the appropriate paperwork and did everything _legally_ , like good Samaritans do. Now, if there is anyone that you should be interrogating, it should be the matron of the orphanage for mistreatment and abuse, and besides..." The pout on her lips gone as her mood seemed to change to disbelief once more, but it was anger that showed clearly through her words this time. "'Citizen'? You have the balls to call my son a 'citizen' of your beloved village after all the things your people did to him? Called him?" She lashed out, glaring dangerously at him. Her anger only served to agitated the carnivorous greenery around her, with the plants becoming deadlier than before. "You must be more lunatic that I first perceived you all to be."

Kakashi attempted to protest. "Naru-"

"Enough." She held up a hand, her palm stared down at him. His eyes widened as it stared fixated at the intricate markings on her palm, a light pink glow seemed to glaze his eyes briefly before his body posture slacked, limbs falling to his sides. "I am done with this insolent chatter. I would kill you now but since little fish cake doesn't want any more bodies, I'll be nice to you." She walked up to Kakashi, the man did not react as she cupped his face and meet his eyes. Her eyes glowed, suddenly her voice seemed to echo through the man's head but he did not react to anything. Nothing in his body seemed to be responding as he felt his mind cloud up. " **You are** going to leave this perimeter. **You will** not remember the events that happened tonight, **you will** not be able to recall ever meeting me nor my son and **you definitely** shall never have a reason to return to this place." She told him sternly, his thoughts becoming less and less clear as her commands continued to override everything in his body. All his previous thoughts of escaping or defending himself soon ceased to exist as nothing else but the words she commanded of him mattered. Releasing him for her grasp, she watched amused as Kakashi slowly turned. "Now be gone."

She watched him go before shaking her head. "'Citizen'? Laughable, these mortals will never change." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as made her way back to the safety of her cottage.

There was a large chuckle. _**"Like I always say, they use different words, but they all mean the same thing."**_

"They do don't they, Kurama."

* * *

 **Can anyone guess what Momma is?**


End file.
